Sunflower
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya itu bukanlah cinta. Pasti ini karena kepolosannya saat itu, dan mengira bahwa bermain dengan pria itu terus menerus, hingga membuatnya selalu ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, adalah bentuk rasa cinta yang ia belum tahu apa artinya saat itu. / KyuHyuk / Kyuhyun & Eunhyuk / Fanfiction / Yaoi / Oneshoot


SunFlower

.

.

.

.

Musim panas tahun ini sudah melebihi batas celcius normal suhu yang terpancar dari sinar matahari, bahkan beberapa daerah di negara gingseng itu, kini telah dilanda kekeringan akibat cuaca ektrim.

Liburan kali ini tampak begitu menyengat ketika beberapa orang berniat pergi ke pantai hanya untuk merendam tubuh mereka yang begitu kepanasan. Namun entah kenapa ini tidak senikmat tahun-tahun sebelum bumi kita di landa global warming yang semakin parah.

Eunhyuk menggerutu tidak jelas, tatkala bayangan indahnya untuk berlibur kepantai kandas begitu saja ketika teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk pergi kesebuah desa dimana salah seorang temannya yang bernama Junsu, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah neneknya yang berada di daerah pinggiran kota Jeju.

Dan lagi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah, seseorang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannyalah yang membuat liburannya menjadi tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Eunhyuk, kenapa malah melamun?! Cepatlah, kau ini lambat sekali jalannya! Ini panas tahu!" Teriak Shindong kesal, ia bersikedap seraya menatap sengit Eunhyuk yang kini semakin memberenggut tidak senang.

Sosok bersurai ikal itu menatapnya saat ini, dengan tatapan datar yang mampu membuat para gadis menjerit kegirangan. Entah kenapa, tidak ada yang menarik dari pria itu, namun bagi Eunhyuk, pria itu adalah masa lalu.

"Berisik kau gendut! Mendengar suaramu sudah semakin membuatku panas!"Gerutu Eunhyuk, ia sontak berlari dan melewati gerombolan kawan-kawannya hingga ia sampai di depan mereka, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun menatap temannya yang berseru memanggil dirinya.

Ia kesal, apa liburan kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menikmatinya? Apa sebaiknya dia pulang saja? Tapi ia tidak mau melihat Junsu kecewa karena sikapnya yang kurang baik. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertemu pria itu! Astaga, siapa yang sebenarnya mengajak pria menyebalkan itu untuk ikut dengan mereka?!

"Eunhyuk! Kau mau kemana?! Rumah nenekku disebelah sini!"

"Ah! Aku kebablasan!"

.

.

.

.

Shindong, Kibum, Minho, Kangin, dan juga pria menyebalkanㅡmenurut Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri di antara Minho dan juga pria bersurai ikal ituㅡteman-teman Junsu yang ia ajak untuk berkunjung ketempat sang nenek yang saat ini tengah menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan penuh sukacita. Wanita setengah baya itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk memasuki kediamannya yang cukup luas itu.

Eunhyuk yang terlihat paling kecil diantara ke lima temannya, menjadi korban cubitan dari nenek Junsu yang menyukai kepolosan wajah pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Na, namaku Eunhyuk...Em... Ne, nenek..." Cicit Eunhyuk malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat sang nenek menyuguhkan cake strawberry dan jus strawberry yang hanya dikhususkan untuknya saja. Nenek Junsu bilang, ini hadiah untuk anak manis sepertinya. Membuat pipinya merona, hingga menyebabkan beberapa teman Eunhyuk yang diam-diam menyukainya, tampak terpesona akan pemandangan indah itu.

"Ya ampun Junsu-ah, kau temukan dimana temanmu ini~ Manis sekali! Kau harus mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga matahari nanti!" Ujar sang nenek seraya mengelus surai hitam Eunhyuk yang tampak berkilau indah.

"Tentu saja nek, aku juga akan mengajak temanku yang lain. Nek, tolong bereskan kamarku. Aku dan teman-temanku akan tidur di kamar ku saja." Ucap Junsu seraya meletakan nampan berisi minuman dan juga makanan ringan diatas meja tamu yang sedang dikelilingi teman-temannya.

Eunhyuk dengan ragu meraih jus strawberry dan meminumnya dengan sangat pelan, sedikit malu karena pria yang duduk disampingnya kini berjarak begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu, saat-saat paling membahagiakan yang begitu ia rindukan dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bagaimana sosok itu sempat mendiami hatinya selama beberapa tahun. Ehem, saat usianya masih 10tahun. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa sebenarnya itu bukanlah cinta. Pasti ini karena kepolosannya saat itu, dan mengira bahwa bermain dengan pria itu terus menerus, hingga membuatnya selalu ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, adalah bentuk rasa cinta yang ia belum tahu apa artinya saat itu.

Namun entah kenapa, sejak ledekan teman-teman SDnya dulu membuatnya harus membiarkan sosok itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Mungkin pria itu malu jika harus berdekatan dengannya atau mungkin dia malu berteman dengannya? Semua menjadi renggang hanya karena ledekan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran, apa baginya ini salah? Sehingga ia mengabaikan dirinya dan memusuhinya? Apa ini salah Eunhyuk?

"Uhm! Uhuk!" Memikirkan masa lalu, membuat Eunhyuk hampir melupakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang menenggak minuman berwarna merah segar itu. hingga membuatnya tersendak karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Eunhyuk gwaenchana?" Pekik Minho kaget. Ia sontak meraih tisu yang berada di tengah meja, diikuti oleh Kibum dan juga Kangin, dan disaat bersamaan ketiga pria itu menyodorkan tisu tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk yang terkejut akan ulah spontan mereka. Shindong yang melihat tingkah idiot temannya, hanya menatap mereka sebentar sebelum kembali melahap setoples cemilan yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Um! Uhuk, te, terima kasih..." Eunhyuk yang bingung untuk meraih tisu, akhirnya segera meraih tisu yang di sodorkan oleh Minho dan segera menggunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan dari jus strawberry itu.

Minho berteriak senangㅡdalam hati, betapa bahagianya ia bahwa tisu yang ia sodorkan demi kekasih khayalannya, akhirnya di sambut juga oleh pria manis berpipi chubby itu. Mengalahkan kedua temannya yang saat ini tengah menatap sinis kepada dirinya.

Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya tidak peka, kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan menyuapkan sesendok cake strawberry kedalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan sosok pria yang kini hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan kedua matanya, dengan tangan kanannya yang ia angkat untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya agar terhindar dari pancaran sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat dari atas kepalanya.

Hari ini ia lupa membawa topi untuk menghalau sinar matahari dari paras manisnya yang merah merona. Ia kembali menatap kedepan, menikmati semilir angin yang menggoyangkan ribuan bunga matahari didepan matanya saat ini.

"Sungguh, jika mereka matahari... Aku yakin sekarang kita telah hangus oleh panasnya..." Ucapan Kangin membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kearah kedua pria yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berlebihan, disini membosankan sekali." Dengus pria bersurai ikal yang duduk disamping Kangin. Menyahuti ucapan pria berjulukan racoon itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan pikiran yang kembali menerawang. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingin kemana sayanㅡEhm, Eunhyuk-ah? Disini saja, disana panas sekali. Nanti kulit indㅡEhem, nanti kulitmu bisa hitam!" Minho mendesis sebal, menatap teman sebelahnya yang sejak tadi menyikut perutnya dengan keras. Mendapati Kibum sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis yang begitu berbahaya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menampilkan senyum indah yang mampu membuat teman-temannya tertegun. Tak terkecuali sosok pria yang tengah duduk disamping Kangin.

"Aku ingin menyusul Junsu dan Shindong Hyung untuk menanam bunga matahari disana!" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh antusias. Ehm, bosan juga jika terus-terusan mengeluh, maka dari itu sekarang ia harus menikmati liburannya di rumah nenek Junsu. Toh masih ada lain kali untuk liburan kepantai.

Ia segera berlari, menuruni bukit dengan wajah sumringah yang membuat Junsu yang ada di bawah kaki bukit tampak menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Namun matanya sontak terbelalak ketika sosok mungil temannya tiba-tiba terjatuh, hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya berguling-guling menuruni bukit itu.

"Astaga bocah itu! Eunhyuk!" Pekik Junsu panik. Ia segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang kini telah berhenti berguling-guling akibat pria manis itu berlari dan tanpa sadar kakinya menyandung kakinya sendiri, hingga menyebabkan Eunhyuk harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh dengan berguling-guling menuruni perbukitan.

Eunhyuk terlentang, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia tertawa pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri yang menyebabkannya harus terjatuh seperti ini.

Dulu juga seperti ini, saat sosok itu masih mau mengejarnya supaya bisa menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh ketika dirinya berlari dengan kencang. Dulu sosok itu masih mau memarahinya, mengomelinya hingga mulutnya capai sendiri karena Eunhyuk malah menertawakan sosok itu yang menurutnya sangat baik itu.

Eunhyuk mengerang pelan, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di hatinya. Bukan dilututnya atau di sikutnya, bukan di bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tapi dihatinya.

Beberapa tahun setelah kepergian sosok itu dari hidupnya, meskipun sosok itu selalu ada di jangkauan matanya, namun terasa sangat jauh. Ia tahu, ia telah menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh dihatinya, tapi ia benci mengakuinya.

Semua mustahil, pria itu membencinya.

"Eunhyuk! Gwaenchanayo?! Kenapa menangis?! Yang mana yang sakit?! Eunhyuk!" Junsu sontak meraih Eunhyuk, mendudukan pria manis yang tengah terisak pelan itu. Mengusap pipinya yang dipenuhi kotoran tanah, membersihkan lelehan airmata yang membuat kotoran tanah itu menjadi basah dan jadi sulit untuk dihapus.

Junsu mendongak, menatap sosok yang baru saja berlari kencang untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ia mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk memberikan tubuh Eunhyuk pada dirinya, Junsu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk meraih tubuh Eunhyuk.

Pria itu menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style, membawa tubuh itu menuju sebuah gubuk yang berada di tengah ladang bunga matahari. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terisak, hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia mengira orang yang memeluknya adalah Junsu, dan membiarkan lengannya melingkari leher pria itu. Membiarkan wajah sembabnya bersandar di bahu pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam didalam kamar Junsu, dengan beberapa temannya yang saat ini tengah menggelar kasur lipat yang cukup panjang untuk mereka pakai tidur setelah makan malam nanti.

Eunhyuk melamun, menatap sosok itu yang tengah asik berbincang dengan Kangin, Minho, Kibum dan juga Shindong. Minus dirinya, yah pria itu memang tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Sejak kejadian itu mereka memang selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama, namun meskipun sekarang mereka telah menapaki kaki dikelas tiga SMA, mereka tak pernah satu kelas dan wajar saja jika mereka jadi tidak pernah berbincang-bincang ataupun bertegur sapa.

Bukannya tidak pernah bertemu, justru keduanya tinggal di komplek yang sama meskipun beda gang. Tak jarang setiap berangkat sekolah, mereka selalu berpaspasan dan berjalan kesekolah bersama tanpa adanya pembicaraan yang berarti. Sosok itu lebih terkesan mengabaikannya, bahkan seperti tidak mengenalinya.

Padahal Eunhyuk adalah teman kecilnya dulu, teman sepermainan, teman yang selalu dilindungi oleh pria itu. Tapi sekarang, ia bagaikan orang asing.

Sungguh menyedihkan, apa ini salah Eunhyuk?

"Hei, kau melamun." Eunhyuk sontak menerjapkan kedua matanya, saat Junsu hadir dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat mata Eunhyuk yang memerah. Tadi setelah Eunhyuk di bawa ke gubuk, pria manis itu terus menangis. Ia bahkan enggan membuka matanya karena merasa malu akan tingkah cengengnya itu, hingga membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya pergi menjauh dari dunia nyata yang begitu menyebalkan.ㅡTanpa mengetahui siapa yang menggendongnya tadi.

"Semua sudah dibawah, apa kau tak dengar mereka memanggilmu?"

"Me, memanggilku? Benarkah?" Eunhyuk menoleh, menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat temannya yang tadi berbincang didepannya dan hanya mendapati pria itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya didepan pintu kamar Junsu. Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, memandang punggung pria yang perlahan membalikan tubuhnya untuk memandang pria manis yang sontak kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Junsu. Membiarkan rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang di penuhi plester, okey pipi kanannya saja yang tergores batu saat jatuh tadi.

"Ah, a... Aku melamun... Heheh, apa kita akan makan?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Junsu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berniat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sejak tadi.

"Kau ini, kajja kita turun! Sebelum makanan buatan nenekku dihabiskan oleh Shindong!"

"I,iya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidur dimana? Mau diranjang bersamaku? Junsu bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang kini hanya berdiri diam, menatap teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu berlabuh didalam mimpi. Tanpa menunggunya tidur bersama mereka.

Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan sosok itu diantara temannya di atas kasur lipat.

"Dia sedang di bawah, menonton televisi sebentar." Sahut Junsu. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tersentak saat Junsu seolah-olah sedang membaca pikirannya. Ia tersenyuk kikuk sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur di bawah saja dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia segera membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Kibum, dan disampingnya ruang kosong jika saja pria itu mau tidur disampingnya nanti. Ia berniat memejamkan matanya, sebelum Junsu kembali bersua kepada dirinya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Yang tadi menggendongmu ke gubuk?"

"Ehm? Bukankah itu kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk, memandang Junsu yang kini sudah bersandar pada ranjang empuknya. Junsu tertawa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menatap Eunhyuk.

"Bukan aku... Tapi dia... Dia yang menggendongmu."

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Junsu katakan padanya. Kedua matanya membulat lucu, ia sontak terduduk dari tempat pembaringannya akibat rasa terkejut yang membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ia menatap Junsu dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Bo, bohong! Ka, kau bohongkan?"

"Hei, untuk apa aku harus berbohong? Bukankah kau dengannya adalah sahabat kecil? Aish, kalian ini saling kenal tapi malah seperti orang asing. Ck, sudahlah ayo tidur!" Ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meraih selimut dan kemudian membalutkannya keseluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, apakah pria itu masih peduli padanya? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk memulai lagi dari awal? Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!

Ke, kenapa Junsu tahu kalau dia dan pria itu adalah teman kecil? Ba, bagaimana bisa temannya tahu? A, apa jangan-jangan... Orang yang mengajak pria itu untuk ikut berlibur dengannya adalah Junsu?

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar Junsu terbuka ketika seseorang yang baru saja menjadi bahan pemikiran Eunhyuk, sontak memasuki kamar besar itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Eunhyuk masih terjaga disana, dan melihat mata bulat itu yang kini menatapnya dengan bola mata melebar akibat terkejut.

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia mencari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati ruang kosong yang berada disisi Eunhyuk yang masih duduk dengan wajah yang dipalingkannya agar terhindar dari sorot matanya.

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum berjalan menuju sisi Eunhyuk yang kosong. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk diam disampingnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring nyaman dengan memunggungi sosok Eunhyuk.

Ia terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tolong matikan lampunya." Serunya pelan. Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara pria itu, tersentak kaget. Ia memandang sosok itu yang tengah memunggunginya, menatap tak percaya sosok yang telah sekian lama tidak ia dengar untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Ia sempat kehilangan nafasnya, sebelum merasakan pukulan keras dari Kibum yang sedang mengigau hingga mengenai kepalanya. Membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Eunhyuk sontak beranjak untuk mematikan lampu yang ada pada kamar Junsu.

Kakinya yang mungil tanpa sadar tersandung dengan kaki Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja menyelengkat kakinya, hingga menyebabkannya terjelembap dengan kedua lututnya yang terkantuk diatas lantai kayu kamar Junsu. Ia hampir saja memekik ketika merasakan lututnya yang terluka karena terjatuh tadi siang, harus kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia membungkam mulutnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat teman-temannya yang sepertinya tidak terganggu akan kegaduhan yang ia buat. Dan sepertinya sosok itu juga telah tertidur lelap.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang atas kebodohannya sejak tadi pagi, rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Perlahan ia kembali beranjak untuk mematikan saklar lampu, membiarkan kegelapan menyambut retina matanya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, takut kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Ia meraba tempat tidurnya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disana. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Junsu yang tampak gelap, dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat punggung itu yang sedang membelakanginya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung kokoh itu, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ini terus terjadi pada pria itu. Ia tidak kuasa menahan beban dihatinya yang tidak mau mengerti bahwa ini adalah ketidak benaran yang seharusnya ia buang. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tidak bisakah pria itu berbalik dan membiarkannya kembali merasakan kehangatan pria itu? Tidak bisakah?

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya sebelum tangannya menyentuh punggung pria itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kibum dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh airmata kepedihan.

Tak menyadari, bahwa pria itu sejak tadi tidak tidur. Ia mendengar dan mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk terjatuh, ia tahu bahwa sosok disampingnya sejak tadi memandang kearahnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia tahu, sangat tahu... Ia bahkan tahu, ini adalah waktu yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk merubah segala kekacauan yang ada. Ia tahu, hanya saja ia tak yakin...

Pria itu menoleh untuk melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang kini telah tidur, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati wajah sembab itu tepat berada didepannya saat ini.

Pria itu terdiam, menikmati betapa indahnya wajah terlelap itu. Beruntung cahaya bulan dari jendela kamar Junsu membuatnya dapat melihat wajah manis yang terlelap dihadapannya saat ini.

Ia mengusap pipi itu pelan, merasakan betapa basah wajah itu hingga membuat kedua mata Eunhyuk membengkak.

Pria itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, membiarkan kedua bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Selamat tidur..."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sontak menutup wajahnya ketika merasa bahwa sekujur wajahnya terasa sangat bengkak dan berantakan. Astaga! Semalam ia menangis, dan kini teman-temannya tampak bingung ketika melihat wajahnya yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya hingga membiarkannya direndam cukup lama di wastafel kamar mandi Junsu. Ia segera mengeluarkan wajahnya dari dalam air, saat merasa ia kekurangan oksigen didalam sana. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin dan melihat wajah menyedihkan yang selalu membuatnya sesak.

Keburuk inikah dirinya? Sampai ia harus membiarkan dirinya tampak selalu jelek karena pria itu? Apa tidak ada cara lain selain meratapinya? Apa tidak ada cara untuk kembali memulai menyapanya? Memulainya lebih dulu jika memang pria itu enggan melakukannya?

"Aku tidak tahan lagi... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" Gumam Eunhyuk, ia sontak keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari pria itu di dalam kamar Junsu. Namun didalam kamar Junsu hanya ada Shindong dan juga Kangin yang masih tertidur, ia kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan mencarinya lagi di ruang tamu dan juga dapur, namun hasilnya nihil! Hanya ada nenek Junsu dan Junsu didapur rumah itu, lalu Minho dan Kibum yang sednag menonton televisi diruang tamu.

"Di, dimana Kyuhyun?!" Pekik Eunhyuk panik, ia menatap teman-temannya gusar. Menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu setelah menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya.

"Di, dimana dia Junsu?! A, aku harus berbicara dengannya! Kau tahu di mana dia?!" Eunhyuk segera meraih tangah Junsu, mengenggam kuat tangan itu untuk memberitahukannya dimana pria menyebalkan itu. Kedua matanya telah memerah menahan tangis, ia gelisah, ia takut, ia ingin orang itu sekarang! Sudah cukup! Eunhyuk mencintai pria itu! Ia harus mengatakannya pada pria itu dan memperbaiki semuanya! Tidak peduli ini kesalahannya atau tidak, tapi ia ingin semua kembali seperti semula! Ia ingin bersama pria itu!

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan keladang bunga matahari sebentar. Katanya ia ingin mencari sesuatu." Ujar Junsu seraya menghela nafas panjang. Ia berniat mengantar Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan pria itu, namun Eunhyuk sudah terlebih dahulu berlari keluar dari rumah neneknya. Mengabaikan alas kaki yang tidak Eunhyuk pakai untuk melindungi kaki mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok yang menjadi kerinduannya telah berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini. Wajah lembut itu dipenuhi dengan peluh, dan nafasnya tampak terengah-engah tak karuan.

"Jangan... Hah... Jangan... Jangan lakukan ini padaku... Ka, kau!" Ucapan Eunhyuk terdengar tak jelas, ia merancau dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Menyadari itu Eunhyuk mengusapnya segera dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Selama ini aku menahannya... A, aku tidak kuat lagi... Aku tidak ingin di anggap orang asing lagi, selama ini sudah cukup aku menahan ini semua seorang diri... Aku tidak peduli kau membenciku atau tidak... Uhm... Aku tidak peduli kau malu berteman denganku atau tidak... Aku, aku tidak peduli kau tidak ingin berteman denganku atau tidak... Hiks... Aku hanya tidak mampu lagi menahannya... Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Hiks, jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku... Ti, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Eunhyuk menangis dihadapan pria itu. Di depan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan dari bibir bergetar itu.

"Bicaralah sesuatu... Hiks... Bicaralah padaku... Jangan anggap aku orang asing lagi... Aku mohon..."

"Buka matamu." Titah pria itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah terisak pilu. Membiarkan kaki itu menyambut sosok yang tampak begitu tersiksa.

Ini salahnya... Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil bodoh yang malu ketika teman sekelasnya mengatai pertemanannya dengan Eunhyuk sebagai kedua pasangan yang sedang berpacaran. Ia terlalu malu, hingga untuk kembali berteman dengan pria itu ia enggan melakukannya. Sampai ia membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa tindakan ini ternyata berdampak begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa kehilangan, kosong dan tak berdaya. Membiarkan sosok itu tersakiti karena perbuatan bodohnya.

Namun sekarang ia ingin mengakhirinya, mengakhiri segala kebodohannya. Dan kembali memulainya dari awal.

"Aku bilang buka matamu Eunhyuk..." Titahnya lagi. Dan kali ini sosok itu menuruti perkataannya. Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya yang memerah, dan membelalakan matanya saat tak mendapati wajah rupawan pria itu.

Hanya ada beberapa bunga matahari dengan pita biru yang menjadi pemandangannya saat ini. Membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat betapa indahnya bunga itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Eunhyuk tercekat, ketika bunga itu kembali memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang begitu ia rindukan tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Semua kesalahanku... Aku... Aku memang bodoh... Maafkan aku..." Seru pria itu dengan senyum lembut yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk kembali terisak.

"Jika kau mau memaafkanku... A, ambilah bunga matahari ini... Lalu kita akan kembali memulainya dari awal... Tapi... Jika kau menolaknya, maka kau harus kembali memulainya dari awal bersamaku... " Ujar pria itu, ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok Eunhyuk. Mengarahkan kembali bunga matahari yang sengaja ia petik dari ladang bunga matahari tadi, berniat memberikannya pada Eunhyuk ketika pria itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Namun ketika ia pulang, ia malah menemukan sosok itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya tanpa alas kaki. Sepertinya anak itu tidak kapok dengan rasa sakit.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana! Pilihannya sama saja! Dasar keterlaluan! Aku akan menerimanya! Hiks tentu saja aku ingin memulainya dari awal!" Bentak Eunhyuk sebelum ia menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan pria ikal itu.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria yang kini membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan tiada tara yang sejak lama terpendam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku! Kau mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun!"

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya saat itu ia mampu melawan teman-temannya dengan cara melempari mereka dengan batu atau buku pelajaran yang ia bawa ketika mereka mengejeknya dengan Eunhyuk sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Memukuli dan mengatai mereka iri karena kedekatannya dengan pria imut itu!

Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak menantang mereka berduel saat mereka membuat Eunhyuk menangis karena ejekan mereka.

Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengakui saja pada mereka, bahwa ia memang kekasih pria manis itu?

Ia menyesal, karena ia telah meninggalkan pria itu karena rasa malu yang dulu ia pertahankan karena harga diri.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal...

Membiarkannya menahan sesak sendirian...

Meninggalkannya sendirian...

Menjauhinya...

Mengabaikannya...

Ia sungguh menyesal...

Karena ia baru menyadari betapa ia begitu mencintai Eunhyuk...

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memagut bibir ranum itu penuh dengan hasrat kerinduan. Menghisap manisnya bibir menggoda itu secara sensual, membiarkan lidah Eunhyuk menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

Rasanya seperti permen, permen masa lalu yang begitu manis hingga membuat keduanya hampir mabuk kepayang.

Ini adalah akhir dari segala kebodohan yang bertahun-tahun membuat mereka menderita.

Karena sekarang adalah awal dari segala kisah cinta mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Pada akhirnya mereka baru menyadari, bahwa sejak dulu hingga sekarang...

Mereka telah saling jatuh cinta...

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
